


Not within the door

by Estirose



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Tim somehow arrives in Pelican Town.(Spoilers for the end of the Detective Pikachu movie.)





	Not within the door

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the events of Stardew Valley (it's during George's Winter 23 visit to Dr. Harvey) and after the end of Pokemon Detective Pikachu. I've tried to make the spoilers for Detective Pikachu vague, but they're there.
> 
> Anthem is my current farmer for Stardew Valley and is the viewpoint character of "The world changes and I do not".

Wherever Tim was, it was winter. It had been the middle of summer just a moment ago, so he wasn't sure how he'd gotten where he was. Besides, he'd been in Ryme City, not what seemed like the middle of nowhere. It seemed to be some kind of bus stop, but the bus there seemed to be out of order. Nobody seemed to be around, so he headed what seemed to be south. 

The path lead in two directions. One to a 'Note Farm', and one to town. Tim figured that he was more likely to get answers in town; the farm, from what he could see of it, might be deserted, though it sounded like there was hammering going on inside the farmhouse. He was relieved to find that the first building he saw in the town square was a medical clinic - he could use one right now. Next door seemed to be the general store. He didn't feel like he had a concussion, but it might not hurt to stop at the clinic and make sure he really didn't. Slipping into the clinic, he spotted the young woman in the nurse's uniform.

"Oh! Aren't you the one who just moved in? Or did you?" Her brow wrinkled a little. "Mom said someone was moving to the farm, but I thought it was a girl. Your name isn't Anthem, is it?"

Tim shook his head. "No, I didn't just move in. And my name's Tim. I don't know how I got here, so I thought I'd come in to be checked out."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Hi, I'm Maru. Dr. Harvey's with a patient right now, but... what's the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving my dad's apartment building, in Ryme City. On a summer day." Maybe Maru was a hallucination; maybe this all was. "Dad and his Pikachu were going to join me. That's the last thing I remember before standing at the bus stop. At... where am I, anyway?"

"You're in Pelican Town, in Stardew Valley." Maru's tone was reassuring. "I haven't heard of Ryme City or a Pikachu, however." Stardew Valley. Wasn't that some kind of video game? Tim had never played it, but he was sure Lucy did. Maybe this was really all a dream.

He decided to test it. "Pikachu are a mouse type Pokemon, an electric type. My dad... he's my dad's partner, he goes with him everywhere." 

"I know what a mouse is, but I've never heard of a Pokemon before. That's interesting!" Maru's eyes lit up. "Tell me more about Pokemon. Are there many types? How common are they?" 

Tim couldn't tell if Maru's interest was genuine or she was trying to distract him. "Some kinds are more common than others... some are wild, some are friends and partners. I wanted to be a Pokemon trainer when I was young." Before his mother had gotten sick and died. Before his dad had moved away and ended up raising a Pikachu instead of Tim. Not that it was entirely his dad's fault. "I know a lot about them. You don't have them here?"

It would make sense if this was some weird dream.

"No, I've never heard of them, and my dad's a scientist. I can ask him, though, this evening." Maru still seemed excited. "I know a little about medicine, but I'm mostly into gadgets. Dr. Harvey likes me here because I can fix all of his equipment, but I'm not qualified to diagnose you. But I can get you water, if you want, while you wait for him."

"Tell me more about this town. Where is it? How do people get here normally? Maybe I can figure things out from there. I'm training to be a detective." 

"That might work! Let me tell you everything I know."

So she did. He learned about the Ferngill Republic, about their war with the Gotoro Empire, about Zuzu city, and the town. About Maru's mother who was repairing the farmhouse that Tim had seen, about the family that ran the store next door, about the mayor, Lewis. In return, he told her about Pokemon, about Ryme City and everything that happened.

It still didn't solve the mystery of how he got there, into this video game world where a farmer was expected the next week and nobody knew about Pokemon. But maybe Dr. Harvey would solve the mystery, or maybe he could go back to sleep in one of the clinic's beds, and maybe he'd wake up in his own world, with his father and his father's Pikachu, and all would be right in the world.


End file.
